Darkness Before Dawn
by SantanaSnix
Summary: Rachel is dating Quinn. Quinn's dad finds out and all hell breaks loose. Rachel eventually goes running into Santana's arms for comfort and more. Story starts Faberry, then Pezberry, eventually FaPezBerry Endgame... Collaboration between SantanaSnix and Beccah21 Sorry for the bad summary. I don't own Glee or any of the amazing Characters...no copyright intended.
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 A New Year_**

The sun comes through the window signaling another day. Not just any day though. Today is the first day of Senior Year. I'm up early as I always tend to be. Its 430am on the dot and it is time to start my daily exercise regimen complete with my morning moisturizing ritual. I get up slowly so that I do not disturb the still sleeping lump that is in my bed. I place a soft kiss on the pale cheek that is crinkled from being pushed up into the pillow and walk away quietly. I surely do not want to disturb that one…so not a morning person. There are many times that I have had to dodge punch as my love usually wakes up swinging.

I walk out of my bedroom carrying my workout clothes and make my way down the hall to my newly renovated exercise room. My daddy's spoil me what can I say? They know that I am an exercise and health nut and they do everything they can do to help out. I start out slow and then work myself up to a fast paced run. I do this for an hour. When I finish I grab my hand towel and wipe off the sweat that has accumulated on my face and my chest and walk quietly back in to my bedroom and grab my clothes for school today.

I am not the same Rachel Berry that used to walk the halls of McKinley High School. I no longer wear the argyle jumpers or animal sweaters. I instead have adopted a more down to earth way of dressing. Santana likes to take all of the credit for my new wardrobe. I mean yes I will admit that she helped me but I was the one that ultimately said yes and purchased the clothes, well except for the leather pants she said would make me look extremely fuckable for my significant other. Her terms, not mine. I instead settled for the leather jacket because as I explained to Santana, I have no problems in the area of a sexual nature. She of course rolled her eyes and made a gagging sound as she entangled our arms together and pulled me to another store. Speaking of said leather jacket it will go perfect with the black skinny jeans, black leather boots and the red shirt that I have picked out for today. I place my clothes on my computer desk and make my way to my en suite to get showered up before I wake the beast in my bed.

I turn on the water, making sure that it is on the hottest setting. I remove my clothes and throw them to the side. I step into the shower and wince as the water hits my naked body for the first time this morning. It is always uncomfortably hot at first but after a couple of minutes it always turns to perfection. I soap up my loufa with my favorite coconut passion body wash and start to apply the sweet fragrance to my sweaty worked out body. I was startled a bit as I skimmed the soap over my legs by a drawback of the shower curtain. I settled quickly though when I felt familiar pale arms wrap around my waist and a soft chin settle on my shoulder.

"Good morning baby." The figure says.

I feel the chin turn towards my neck and soft sweet kisses start to pepper it. I can't help the moan that escapes my lips. I drop the loufa and move my arms to wrap around and tangle my hands in beautiful blonde hair. It's our favorite way to start our morning together. I turn my head away when a wet tongue starts to tickle the area just above my pulse point, and then crane my neck to get my first real kiss of the day. Lips smash together as tongues clash for dominance. It's a familiar dance between the two of us, both of us always coming out of it equally satisfied. We break from the kiss to fill our lungs back up with air. I turn around and stare at the beauty that stands naked before me. Shoulder length gorgeous blonde hair, beautiful toned stomach and legs, and a face that could put models to shame. I smile and pull the body close.

"Good morning Quinn."

We both smile and then our lips connect again. It's heated this time. I slip my tongue in her mouth and put my arms around her neck crashing her to me and allowing my tongue the chance to get deeper inside of her intoxicating mouth. I feel her fingers trickle down my lower back and then rest on my ass cheeks and push up, crashing our centers together. It's familiar and new all at the same time. I always feel more every time Quinn and I are in this state. She makes me lose control. Her hands release my lower cheeks and rests on my thighs. She picks me up and I wrap my legs around her tiny waist. She moves us around and braces me up against the shower wall while her mouth starts to work on the parts of my body that she can reach at this angle. She bites down hard on my shoulder which makes me cry out in a pleasurable pain. She sooths the freshly marked skin with a suck and then a few swipes of her tongue. She moves up placing open mouth kisses across my collarbone then grazing her teeth across the sensitive pulse point on my neck. She frees a hand from around my waist and slips it in between us so she can feel what she is doing to me.

"Fuck Rach, so wet baby."

"Always for you Quinn."

I pant and tighten my legs around her as her fingers trace lines up and down my drenched and sticky core. They dance around my entrance daring to go inside. She is teasing me.

"Quinn no teasing…I…need you…now."

"I've got you."

She tells me before biting down hard on my pulse point and thrusting two fingers deep inside of me. I throw my head back, smacking it hard against the tile wall. She stops with concern but I assure her I am okay and to please keep going. She's moving her long slender fingers in and out of me without abandon, as the water hammers our body's and muffles the moans and pants that are coming from both of our mouths.

"So tight Rachel, always so tight baby."

She adds a third finger making me arch into her. It takes me a bit to adjust but when I do I rock my hips into her fingers with every thrust. She is hitting my g-spot every time and it will take no time at all for me to shatter around my love's fingers.

"Oh God Quinn…r…right…there…I'm…oh…fuck."

Her thumb moves up to run tight circles around my hardened nub. On the second swipe she surges up and presses her lips to mine to muffle my screams as I tighten and clench around her fingers, spilling cum onto her beautiful pale skin. She continues to thrust in and out of me slower every time as she brings me down from my high. When I am breathing normal again. She places a soft kiss on my lips and then pulls out of me leaving me wincing from the loss. She moves me away from the wall and then helps to steady me as I put my feet back on solid ground.

"I love you Quinn."

"I love you too baby girl."

It's a story in itself how Quinn and I got together. Santana of all people actually helped Quinn realize that the reason why she was so vial towards me for so long was because she actually had a thing for me. She said Quinn had some unpressed lemons or something like that. I can't always keep up with Santana's lingo so to speak. Everything pretty much took off from there. Quinnie and I started dating the middle of sophomore year and we have been going strong ever since.

Now Santana on the other hand, did a total 360 after Quinn finally listened to her advice. Santana stopped calling me names and ordering slushy attacks on me and we became best friends even before I started dating Quinn. Santana started acting kind of strange though last year when Quinn and I started to be more out in the open and affectionate towards each other at school and when we would go out with friends. I mean Santana and Quinn have always had their blowouts, you know normal girl stuff, but throughout that they were still good friends, but lately even throughout the summer they have been arguing a lot and they won't spend too much time together.

Santana and I had our normal girl's night sleepovers during the summer like we have been doing for the past couple of summers but Quinn refused to go to any of them. When I asked her about it she just shrugged and told me that she was using that time to herself. I mean of course I can't frown upon alone time but lately it just seems like wherever Santana is Quinn is not. It's just a bit frustrating.

Oh well HBIC's will be HBIC's I guess.

After Quinn and I get finished in the shower and we get dressed, we head downstairs for the breakfast that my daddy's always have ready for us. Quinn has been practically living with me for the past few months now. She finally decided she didn't want to hide our relationship from her parents anymore. Her parents, mainly her father kicked her out when she sat them down and told them that she was gay and that she was dating me. Her dad beat her pretty bad while her mom just sat there and watched. Thank God I was waiting in the car and I heard her screaming. I called the cops and ran in there to try to help her. Her father lunged at me in retaliation but Lima is a small town and the cops were there quickly to break up the fight. She spent a few days in the hospital. I never left her side. After pressing charges and a small court hearing her father was put in jail, where he still remains.

She talks about when he gets out, how he will probably come after her. I always hold her close while she breaks down. I try to be strong for her, but it kills me to see her so broken. I love her and I want her to be happy.

Breakfast ends pretty quickly. Quinn always manages to finish off the bacon before anyone else gets a chance for seconds. She doesn't know that my daddy's hide themselves a few extra slices in the microwave so they can have seconds on it as well. They place a kiss on the top of our heads and Quinn and I head out of the house hand in hand to her red VW Bug. She opens the door for me like always and then makes her way to the driver's side and glides in herself. She drives us to school and parks in her still saved Cheerios parking spot. Santana pulls up right after us and runs over to open my door before Quinn gets a chance too. I can see the red tinge in her face. I just smile sweetly at her and take Santana's offered hand and then link my other one with Quinn's. Brittany walks up pushing Artie moments later and the five of us make our way into the school for yet another year.

**_Chapter 1 Written By: SantanaSnix_**

**_Please Review..._**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey short stack, who are you waiting for?"

I am currently sitting on my front porch and I look up to see Santana. Judging by her clothing or lack thereof she must have been on her Saturday afternoon run.  
"Quinn. She was supposed to pick me up an hour ago so that we could go on our lunch date." I am a little worried that she hasn't even tried to contact me.

She met with her mother for breakfast this morning. Her mom has been apparently really trying to make things right between them. I am really leery of her motives but I want to support Quinn in the decisions that she makes. I was invited as well but I felt that it would be best if Quinn works on her relationship with her mom alone first.

"Did you try to text or call her?" Santana walks up closer to me and moves to occupy the space right next to me.

"Yeah, she is not answering any of my calls or texts." I look at my phone. I have called her three times and text her 5 times. This is so unlike Quinn. Instead of worrying though I just try to chalk it up to the fact that maybe she and her mother are having a good time together. I could only hope. I let out a long sigh and then look over at Santana.

"Do you have plans?" She pretends to think about it for a bit because nodding her head. Santana never has plans. Every chance she gets she is at my house and we are fiddling around with new music, watching crummy TV or catching up on the latest juicy gossip. It is still a mystery how the self-proclaimed badass and the Broadway diva became best friends. That is something I cannot even begin to scratch the surface on.

"What do you have in mind Munchkin?" I laugh because the girl rarely calls me by my name. I no longer get the insulting nicknames, just the ones that take a jab at my height. It's all in good fun I know.

"Well BFF I was thinking since Quinn obviously is not going to show up, you can be my lunch date and maybe we can make it to a movie." I smile at her contemplating my suggestion.

"Yes on lunch and it depends on the movie."

"Despicable Me 2?"

"No."

"Turbo."

"No, Rachel, what is it with the kids movies anyway? I want something hardcore."

"What is hardcore Santana?" I have got to hear this. A badass like her probably wants me to go and watch the new scary movie, and I just can't do that.

"I don't know how about Smurfs 2." I deadpan. When I go to say something, she cuts me off.

"Don't even diss on my little blue people. They are badass little dudes, and Smurfette is fucking hot." I bust up laughing. She has the most serious look on her face.

"Santana, you only like Smurfette because she is blonde, and we all know how you only find blondes attractive."

"S'not true. I like brunettes too."

"Yeah name one."

"You." We both smile at each other and then help each other up.

"Okay Smurfs 2 it is." I say and I lock up my house and Santana and I get in my car.

I run her home to change since she just got finished running and is probably all sweaty. I send another quick text to Quinn to let her know where I will be when I am at Santana's house. After about 30 minutes of primping we slid into Santana's car and drove off to Breadstix.

"Why is it that I invite you to lunch and you still get to drive and pick the place?"

"Well shorty. Number 1, your driving scares me. I don't know how many near misses with the dumpsters and all of Lima's mail boxes I can take in one month. Number 2, I loves my stix…and yeah…that's it." I roll my eyes and shake my head at her answer.

"Honestly Santana, my driving is not that bad. Those mailboxes are too close to the road and I swear the dumpster jumped in front of my car."  
"Seriously Rachel that is what you are going with? The dumpster was in their own driveway." Okay so maybe that was my fault.

After eating our lunch we decided to drive to Columbia to go to the nicer theatre. Lima's is okay but the seats are not nearly as comfy. I pull out my phone while we are in the car and see that I have a missed text.

_**Babe, so sorry. I'll make it up to you. Phone Died. Wish I was with you and not Santana. Good talk with mom we might be okay after all…Also got bad news. We will talk tonight. I'll be leaving the moms in a couple of hours. I love you. Q **___

I smile at the fact that she is having a good visit with her mom, but the part about the bad news has got me a little nervous. I send her a text back.

_**Glad you are having a good time. I love you too. You don't have to make it up to me. It's okay. Santana and I are also having a great time. We went to Breadstix and now we are headed to the movies. I hope the news isn't too bad. I miss you baby. Q's Girl **___

"That Quinn finally getting ahold of you?" Santana looks over at me.

"Yeah she said she is having a good time with her mom but she has some bad news to tell me later, that part kind of has me freaked out." I give Santana a worried look.

"Oh Rachel, you know Q, she probably found a gray hair on her pretty blonde head and she is freaking about getting old before her time or some shit like that." I look at her and smile, because knowing Quinn, Santana is probably right. I stop laughing when I hear my phone go off again.

_**Do you seriously have to rub in my face the fact that you are with Santana. I get it alright. You are best friends. Fuck Rachel. Just tell her to keep her hands to herself okay. Q**_

That really threw me. I don't even know what I am supposed to say. Quinn has never attacked me for being with Santana before. I can't believe what I am reading. I don't understand why she is so mad that I am with Santana. I am always with San if I am not with Quinn. She knows this. It is not something that I keep from her, and why would I? Santana and I are just friends.

Instead of diving right into asking about her problem with Santana I decide to ask the obvious question. I know I should just call her but I know how Quinn is and texting is a much better solution. I must be typing intently because Santana is looking at me with a raised brow. I just look over at her and smile. That seems to get the attention off of me for the time being.

_**Quinn are you okay? Did I do something wrong? Q's Girl**_

_**I just wish you wouldn't constantly hang with Santana. We have talked about this before. I don't like the way she looks at you, or touches you or even talks to you. Q**_

_**Quinn, you are right we have talked about this and I will tell you what I told you then. You are the one that I want. You are the love of my life. Santana is harmless. We are friends and that is it. Q's Girl**_

_**Fine. Whatever. See you tonight. Q**_

I decide to put my phone away because I honestly don't see why spending time with my best friend is so wrong. I will not let her win this one. We are supposed to trust each other no matter what. I have to admit I have my insecurities when she hangs out with Finn and Puck but I never throw those at her. It's not fair for her to do that to me.

"You okay Estrella?"

"Yeah Quinn, just said some things that really confused me, that's all."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I do want to talk to her about it but I know that Quinn saying that she doesn't want me around Santana will just stir up trouble, and that is the last thing that I want to do.

"No I'm okay San, let's just enjoy the movie."

It took us no time at all to get to the theatre, it was a nice relaxing drive actually. The movie ended up being pretty decent. Santana was crushing on the lady that bared an alarming resemblance to Ms. Pillsbury. Hmmm, I wonder if there is a crush there as well. I'll have to tease her about that another time.

It was dark when we made it back to Santana's house.

"Do you want to just stay?" I love sleepovers with Santana but something tells me that Quinn will not be happy about it if I did.

"No, Quinn is home now and I want to talk to her." She looks visibly disappointed.

"Okay maybe tomorrow."

"Definitely tomorrow." I tell her and her face lights back up.

I thank her for accompanying me today, we hug and then I jump in my car and head home.

When I get home all of the lights are off except for the porch light. I quietly unlock the door and dispose of my things on my couch and head upstairs. When I get up there Quinn is lying in bed, but she is not asleep, she is watching RHOBH. I can't stand the show but it is her favorite.

"Hey baby." I tell her from the doorway. She looks over at me but says nothing.

"Quinn, please talk to me." She continues to watch TV. I sigh and then go to the dresser drawers and pull out my pjs for the night. I then start to make my way to the bathroom.

"Why are you wearing clothes tonight Rachel, you never do…are you trying to hide something?"

I can't believe what I am hearing.

"Quinn, are you seriously listening to yourself right now. No I am not trying to hide anything from you. I was just merely going to put clothes on because it is cold. You have clothes on so I just figured that was the dress code for tonight."

"Did Santana mind her P's and Q's?"

"Honestly baby I don't know what is going on between you and Santana but it needs to stop. I don't like that the two of you cannot even be in the same room with each other anymore. I am not doing anything wrong with Santana, the most we do is hug baby and it is always friendly. You know I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you or to ruin what we have. I love you Quinn, you are everything to me."

My voice is shaking and I can feel the tears stinging my eyes. Quinn looks at my intently and then smiles softly.

"Come here, babe."

I walk over to her. My tears start to fall. I honestly don't understand why she is acting this way.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I love you so much. I didn't mean to upset you." I snuggle my head into her chest.

"No I'm sorry Rachel, I should not be treating you like this. I know that you would never do anything to hurt me or intentionally make me feel uncomfortable. I just get crazy sometimes you know. I just still can't believe that I get to hold you in my arms and it just kills me not to be the one spending time with you."

"You have me now baby." I look up at her with a smile and she sends me a playful smirk before quickly flipping us over so that she is hovering over me.

"Just now huh." She starts to tickle my sides.

"Stop it. Quinn, okay forever baby…you have me forever." After a few minutes she finally stops tickling me.

"That's what I thought my love, so what were you saying…I have you now?" I smile shyly at her and then wiggle up the bed a bit and out of her grasp. I grab the hem of my shirt with my hands and slowly pull it over my hand revealing my pink lace bra. I put my hands around my back and unclasp the material and toss it on the side of the bed.

"Fuck Rache, so beautiful." Her hands immediately move to take residence on my newly exposed flesh. I slide back down to my previous spot. Quinn settles her body on top of mine. She is wearing only a thin night shirt and a pair of boy shorts. I can see her erect nipples poking through the fabric. I reach up my hands and start to toy with them between my thumb and forefinger. She gasps loudly when I pinch them a little hard.

"God Rachel, feels so good. When will your dad's be home?" She moves one of her hands off of boobs and trails it down my body. She pops the snap on my jeans and zips them down. She then slowly slides her hand in my pants and cups my center through my yellow bikinis.

"They said they would be home late." I pant out. She moves her hand up and then back down again this time going inside of my underwear sliding two fingers through my already slick folds.

"Oh God Quinn." I arch into her hand and collapse back down again. She continues to stroke the sides of my entrance and draw rough circles around my clit.

"So wet Rachel. Is this all because of me babe?"

"Only you baby. All for you…aahhh." She pinches my clit particularly hard and then moves off of me and off of the bed as well.

I look down and watch as she strips off her night shirt and then her boy shorts, throwing them in a pile with my bra and my shirt. She then hooks her arms around my thighs and pulls me down to her so that my legs are now hanging off of the bed. She throws me a smirk and then proceeds to remove my jeans and my underwear in one fail swoop. The cold hitting my heated core is overwhelming and I quickly close my legs.

"I don't think so sweetheart. I want what you have in there." She moves to her knees and starts peppering kisses on my feet and up my legs. When she gets to my calves she places a rougher kiss and then places one of my legs over her shoulder. She uses her free hand to hold my other leg open as far as it will go and then she leans down.

She starts by kissing lightly up my inner thigh. My head lulls back and my hands curl and tangle in my hair. When I feel her breath on my center, my head snaps up and my hands quickly move to tighten around my white headboard. I need something to hold on to, I can already tell by how aroused I am that I am probably going to come pretty hard.

"Fuck Rachel. You smell so good." She leans down further. I can't take the anticipation anymore. I think I may cum at any moment. I move to take matters in my own hand. I release the headboard and move a hand down my body. I tweak both of my nipples and then find my clit. She watches as I rub tight circles around it.

"So fucking hot babe. You can't even wait for me. Are you that desperate to cum?"

"Yes, I am so close Quinn."

She takes my hand away from my clit and tangles our fingers together. I gasp at the loss of contact but I am quickly brought back by Quinn's flattened tongue lapping up the wetness I have accumulated within my folds. Her tongue is amazing. When she has cleaned up around my lips she plunges inside of me without warning.

"Ooohhh, God Quinn, yes baby right there…fuck…" She starts out slow and within minutes in plunging her perfect tongue in and out of my core. On every fifth stroke she pulls out and places a carefully articulated nip on my clit and sucks it roughly. I can feel my muscles start to tighten and I know that it will not be long.

As much as I want to cum though, I want to release with Quinn. I gain some strength and push away from her. She gives me a puzzled look but I ease it quickly when I start pulling at her to come closer to me.

"I want you to cum with me baby." Her beautiful smile splays across her face.

She moves into position spreading her legs. I move opposite her and scoot my core into hers as we settle in a scissoring position. It is Quinn's favorite because she says she can watch my muscle clamp down this way. She places two fingers near her clit and opens her lips up to expose it. She is dripping. I spread mine apart as well and we scoot into each other until our clits are touching each other and our wetness is spread over each other's pussies.

"Fuck Rachel, I think I am going to cum already. Your pussy is so fucking hot, and your juices are all over mine."

We start to rock into each other. Each rock sends our clits bumping into each other electrifying our bodies. It only takes a couple of minutes before Quinn and I are holding tightly to each other as our bodies begin to stiffen and our muscles begin to violently clamp down.

"Fuck Quinn, baby I'm cumming." My body begins to shake and jolt harder than it has before. My muscles clamp down almost painfully as my cum squirts all over Quinn's perfect pussy.

"Fuck Rachel, I'm, Oh shit baby." She arches up high off of the bed bringing me with her as her legs clamp tightly around mine. She comes hard, squirting juices up to my torso. The violence of her orgasm sent me into another one as I held tightly on to the love of my life.

Quinn's body calmed first and she carefully untangled our legs and pulled me into her as I continued to come down from my second powerful orgasm. Hearing her breath and the rhythm at which she stroked my hair, helped me calm.

She held me tight and kissed my forehead before we settled back into the bed together. We laid there for a while spooning, me the little spoon as always of course, then it dawned on me we were supposed to talk. I turned in her arms and smiled at my pale skinned beauty.

"I love you Quinn." I kiss her lips passionately and leave her breathless.

"Mmmm I love you too." She places her arms tightly around my body.

I lay there for a minute longer and then ask her about the bad news.

"Babe, can we talk about what you were going to tell me?" She holds me tighter into her.

Her smiles falls.

"Rachel, can we wait until tomorrow?" She has a worried look on her face. I really don't want to ruin the moment but I don't want to wait to hear what she has to say.

She can see the worry and the inner turmoil that I have going on and she leans down to kiss my forehead.

"You have to know that I will protect you no matter what, and that I would never let anything happen to you." She cups my cheeks, she is so serious.

"Baby you are really scarring me. What is going on?"

"Just tell me that you know that I will always protect you."

"I already know this Quinn, now tell me what is going on." I have no doubts in what she is saying.

"He's getting out this week Rachel." She deadpans and then I see the worry and the anger hit her face.

I don't know what to say, so I do what I feel needs to be done. I hold her close to me and tell her how much I love her and that nothing and no one will ever tear us apart.

"I love you so much Rachel, and I will protect you."

"I know baby and I will do everything I can to protect you too."

_**Author Notes.**_

Hope you enjoyed this Chapter.

Please _**REVIEW**_…this is my first FABERRY well eventually it will be FAPEZBERRY

CHAPTER SUBMITTED AND WRITTEN BY _**SANTANASNIX**_

v


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Rachel, who was still half asleep turned over so that she could cuddle with Quinn. They would have to get up for school soon and they preferred to spend the first part of their morning snuggled into each other. She moved her arms to the area where she knew Quinn would be laying, but all she found was empty space.

Rachel shot up instantly. It is a rare occasion for the blonde to be up before her and even rarer for Rachel not to find her beautiful girlfriend in bed at least starring at her as she slept. She rubbed her eyes of the sleep and tried to get them to focus a little more. She panned around the room, Quinn's purse and keys were not on the computer desk where she always left them. She looked towards her dresser. Quinn's clothes that she had laid out for the day were also gone.

Instead of going into a panic like she normally would she decided that Quinn must have had an early morning Cheerios's practice and had decided to let her sleep in. Rachel swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up and headed to the bathroom for her morning shower. Twenty minutes later she emerged and picked out her clothes, then headed downstairs for breakfast.

Her dads were already gone for the day as they had their early morning meetings in Columbia today, so she was not able to ask them about Quinn's whereabouts, which were now kind of starting to worry her. She decided to send her love a text telling her that she was on her way to school and that she loved her and would meet her at her locker before their first class as they always did.

She thought for a moment that maybe Quinn had gone to her mother's house maybe to have breakfast or something of that nature but ever since Quinn's dad was released from jail she had not so much as shown her face on the block of that house. Quinn still continued to live with Rachel ever since that whole fiasco with Quinn and her dad. The son of a bitch tried to kill her, so of course she would stay away.

Rachel was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of her phone going off. She quickly brought it between eye view, thinking that maybe it was Quinn returning her message, but it wasn't. It was just her "time to get your butt to school" alarm blaring the sound of Don't Rain On My Parade. She quickly turned off her alarm and then starred at the picture of her background that came into view when the app closed. It was a picture of her and Quinn. They were sitting in Quinn's car and she is kissing Rachel on the cheek, as Rachel snapped the picture of the two of them.

After a couple more minutes and a large glass of orange juice, Rachel jumped in her car and headed off towards the school. When she got to the parking lot and rode her car into a space she was a little set back at the fact that Quinn's Bug was not in its usual space…in fact she couldn't spot it at all. She was really starting to go into a panic now.

She quickly grabbed her stuff and got out of the car and ran towards the double doors of McKinley High School. She made it to her locker with a few minutes to spare before the bell rang…but no Quinn. This was highly unlike her. Even on days when she was running late, she always met Rachel before class. She looked around the halls and then turned back to her locker to grab her notebooks, notes and her textbooks for her first class. She was hoping that when she turned around again that she would spot Quinn, but she was deeply disappointed when that didn't happen.

She continued to looks towards the front doors as the halls started to fill up with students trying to grab their things for the day. Still no Quinn. She pulled out her cell phone again to find that she still did not have a message for her blonde and then decided that she was going to try to call her. It rang three times and then Quinn's voice came on the phone telling Rachel to leave a message after the beep. She just stated how much she loved her and then placed her phone back in her pocket.

The bell rang, signaling five minutes left until the first class of the day was to begin. She made sure to close up her locker and get everything situated in her hands. When she spun back around she was met with a familiar smile…Santana's.

"Hey short stack. You look troubled, everything okay?" Santana says with a knowing look.

"Yeah, I mean no, I mean I hope so." I gasp out.

"What's wrong?" She puts her arms around me and pulls me to her.

"I can't find Quinn, I mean we went to bed together last night and this morning her purse, keys and clothes were gone and her car is not parked in her spot. I am just getting worried." I say all of that in one breath and then try to settle down.

"You know Q, Rachel, she probably drove her car to the trail and took a morning jog and lost track of time and now she is trying to haul her ass to school now." Santana takes my cheeks in her hands and kisses my forehead.

"You're probably right." I say, feeling a little better.

"Have you tried calling her?" Santana questions.

"Yeah San, I tried texting her a couple of times too, and no answer."

"Here let me try." Santana takes out her phone and dials Quinn's number. I can hear the voicemail come on and then Santana leaves her a message.

"Hey Q -ball, your girl is worried. Call back or I'm going to kick you pasty ass and take her from you for making her worry. All with love my friend…All with love."

Santana then hangs up and locks our arms as we head off to our first class of the day.

When we make it to the door, I hear my phone go off. I pull it out of my pocket and I am happy to see that it is Quinn. Santana stops with me and we both look together.

_Meet me in the parking lot. I am out there now._

Instead of going to class Santana goes towards the double doors with me. There is a smile on my face because I am sure that Quinn probably has a surprise for me which is why she is late and why I will be meeting her in the parking lot. When I fly out of the doors with Santana close behind me I stop.

"Rachel! No! Go back inside." Quinn's screaming at me and yelling. I can see her tears from here. But why? Why tell me to come outside, just to scream at me to go back inside.

Then I see him. Russell. He walks up behind Quinn holding her phone…and another shiny object. He must have been the one to text me. Santana is behind me trying to frantically pull me inside but I won't leave Quinn. I break free of Santana and run towards her only to be stopped. I hear a loud bang…then I hear screams from Quinn then from Santana. I feel warm hands come around me and then…

Author Notes.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter…the next will be posting in a couple of days. I promise to try to get out a couple of chapters a week to make up for the fact that I haven't had a chance to update much…

Thanks for hanging in there.

Please Review.

Chapter written by Beccah21 and SantanaSnix


End file.
